Snuggle Time?
by TamaChan xD
Summary: In which after finishing a day of training Cloud wants to snuggle with his mentor.. This results in something else. Rated M for lemons, yaoi and some language. Fluff/Yaoi/Lemons Don't like don't read. This is dedicated to my friends Matt and Jay :)


**A/N: So I had a request off a friend of mine to write a FanFiction for them. I have been searching high and low for the right inspiration. I am going to use Zack Fair and Cloud Strife as their characters. They know who they are and I hope they enjoy this. **

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just manipulate the characters to do my bidding. **

Snuggle Time?

Cloud sighed as he left the training room, it had been a brutal day. He'd tripped and fallen so many times that day, he had to be the worst cadet in the history of ShinRa. As he walked down the corridor to the First Class Soldier apartments' elevator, he rubbed at his face. It was sore from the amount of times he'd been smacked and tossed about that day. He swore some of the other cadets had it out for him. Pressing the button for the floor he wanted, he waited for the doors to open. As they open he stepped in and leant against the mirrored wall. "Why do I do stupid things?" he muttered to himself, cursing his own stupidity. As the elevator doors open he extracted himself from the wall and walked to the familiar door at the end of the hall. He fished the key card out of his pocket and slid it through the lock, the lock beeped and flashed a green light signalling the door open. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, letting himself into his mentor's apartment. He toed off his boots and left them next to Zack's, unclipping his his armour and swords, depositing those next to Zack's as well. "I wonder if he's still awake," Cloud murmured as he walked into the kitchen, rolling his shoulder to loosen the muscles. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with water, he downed the glass before mindlessly walking to the bedroom, after finding the living room empty and the tv off.

Pushing the door open quietly, he couldn't help but smile at the sight his mentor made. In only boxers, half sprawled out under the duvet covers. His bare chest rising and falling in even breathes and his face relaxed, mouth open slightly. Cloud blushed when he saw the boxers the older man was wearing. Army camouflage ones. He'd always had a crush on his mentor ever since he saw him. Zack Fair was a god; his body was muscular in all the right places, his hair was soft even though it looked deadly and his personality was to die for. He smiled for everyone and anyone. Finally drawing his eyes away from the muscular, tan chest, Cloud decided to shed his clothing and join his mentor in bed. His black boxers leaving nothing to the imagination. Lifting the covers as gently as he could he slid beneath them. Snuggling up in the warmth immediately. He looked over at Zack, thinking about actually snuggling up to the man. "I wonder what he'd do if I actually did that?" Cloud thought aloud. He didn't feel the shift on the bed and didn't expect a groggy response to follow his out loud ramblings. "Do what?" Zack said sleepily. Smiling at Cloud, he let his eyes travel the blonde's body. The lithe form, promising muscles already forming, all the training the blonde was doing was definitely making an appealing view for Zack. With a groan Cloud buried himself into the duvet, his spiky blonde locks poking out the top. Zack chuckled and ruffled the blonde spikes fondly. "Come on tell me, don't make me do the puppy pout," he whined into the blonde's ear. Unknown to Zack, the blonde was slowly starting to resemble a tomato. "Zaaack, leave me alone," Cloud whined and pouted. Batting the fingers on his sides away.

Deciding to have some fun, Zack pretended to go back to sleep. Regulating his breathing enough to make it look like he was asleep. It was then that he felt the lithe form of the smaller man in his bed move up behind him. Cuddling up to him. He had to stop himself from molesting the smaller man. As he felt Cloud lean his head on his shoulder, he turned his head so that his eyes locked with the bright blue eyes of the blonde. The blonde's eyes widen comically, "What the fuck! I thought you were asleep?!" He spluttered, whilst Zack smiled softly and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Cloud's eyes widened slightly before slowly closing, his body shifting to lie down fully on the bed as Zack's own body moved to cover his. Cloud's arms moved to encircle the brunette's neck, pulling him closer, the brunette's body lying fully on top of his now, the weight a comforting feeling to the smaller man. With a sigh, Cloud relaxed fully, feeling the tongue of the older man sliding across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth enough for the probing tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned as he felt Zack's hands slide down his sides, grabbing at his hips. He could feel the other man's erection against his thigh, he knew the other man could feel his against his stomach. He groaned as Zack shifted, causing a delicious sensation of pleasure as his stomach rubbed against his erection. He clutched at the hair in his hands and pulled the man closer, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it before biting and pulling at the flesh. He felt the groan that reverberated through the older man. Cloud smirked and continued to toy with the flesh in his mouth. When suddenly, he found himself unable to breath as Zack practically rips his boxers down his legs and has his hand in a tight fist around the blonde's cock.

With a moan, Cloud released the lip in his hold and threw his head back as Zack moved his hand teasingly up and down his length. Taking the chance to attack the exposed column of flesh presented to him, Zack attached his mouth to the blonde's neck, causing the blonde to gasp and buck into the hand giving him pleasure. Zack kissed, licked and nipped at the sensitive neck of the blonde, enjoying the moans and groans coming from those kiss abused lips. He reached the juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder and latched his teeth into the skin. Biting hard enough to draw a small amount to blood. Releasing the skin, he licked at the blood, soothing the wound as he sucked on the forming bruise. "Now everyone will know you're mine," he whispered into the blonde's ear, running his thumb over the bruise. Cloud blushed at the insinuation and pulled Zack in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into the brunette's mouth as he grasped the older man's cock through his boxers. He pulled the boxers down enough the be able to slide his hand up and down the length. He happily swallowed all the moans and groans the older man released, until Zack pulled away and placed three fingers at his lips. Getting the idea, he drew them into his mouth, running his tongue around and along each digit, imagining it was the older man's cock. He moaned and nibbled on the tops of the fingers in his mouth and continued to coat the digits in saliva. As they were removed from his mouth, he spread hi legs for the older man, as he shed his boxers fully, his erection standing proudly, making Cloud's mouth water. Without thinking the blonde surged forward, taking the length into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and around the tip. Making the older man moan.

Making the blonde release his cock was the hardest thing Zack had had to do in a while, bringing the blonde up for a kiss as his saliva coated fingers ran along the cleft of the blonde's ass. Causing the blonde to moan and lie back, spreading his legs invitingly for the older man. Taking the invitation, he slid himself in between the blonde's legs, his free hand sliding up and down Cloud's erection as he slid his first finger into the blonde's entrance. He felt the muscles tense up at the intrusion, he tightened his hold on the length in his hand and sped up a little. Cloud moaned and relaxed enough for him to start thrusting the finger in and out, stretching the muscles enough to introduce the second finger. It went with no trouble, he scissored the fingers, stretching the blonde enough to fit in the final finger, as he fit the third finger in he hit that bundle of nerves that caused the blonde to moan loudly and buck, trying to impale himself on those fingers. "Zack, I'm ready... Just take me, please" he moaned out, begging without shame. The brunette pulled his fingers out, hearing the whine of loss from the blonde as he reached into his bedside table for a condom. Sliding the condom down his length, he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, pulling the legs up onto his shoulders, ensuring the angle of his thrusts would hit the blonde's prostate with every thrust.

As he slid into the blonde, he grit his teeth, Cloud was tight. He saw the blonde squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily, so he linked their hands together, bringing one of them up to his lips, kissing the soft skin as he sunk all the way into the blonde. Releasing a gasp and groan as he felt the blonde constrict around him as he hit his prostate dead on. Cloud moaned out and clenched his muscles unconsciously. "Zaaack, move dammit!" he groaned, moving his hips a little. Zack locked his eyes with Cloud's and pulled out a little before thrusting back in, hitting that bundle of nerves with every single thrust. The blonde was in heaven, moaning Zack's name with a lot of profanities. Throwing his head back Cloud moaned out at a particularly hard thrust, his nail clutched at Zack's back, digging in and drawing blood, as his teeth latched onto the Soldier's neck, leaving his own mark. As he felt the teeth dig into his flesh, Zack moaned and picked up the pace of his thrusts, wrapping his hand around the blonde's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could hear the blonde moaning out his name, he leant forward kissing the blonde with a passion unknown to most and groaned as the blonde's constricted his muscles again, he buried his face into the blonde's neck and bit down on the mark from before, causing the blonde to scream out his name as he came all over his and Zack's stomach and the brunette's hand. His muscles clenched around the cock in his ass, causing Zack to groan and moan out Cloud's name as he filled the condom with his seed.

He groaned as he pulled out of the blonde, throwing the condom away, before snuggling up the blonde. He watched the blonde regain his breathe, whilst he grabbed a pair of the boxers from the floor to clean them both up. "If you wanted to cuddle, just ask next time," he said softly to the almost catatonic blonde. He earned a playful shove for that, causing him to smile as the blonde then snuggled up to his chest, kissing the skin there before sighing. "I want to snuggle now," the blonde muttered softly and proceeded to cling the man, falling asleep on his chest moments later. Zack smiled and pulled the duvet over them and cuddled the blonde back, closing his eyes, "I suppose I don't mind have a snuggle time with you Cloud," he whispered before planting a kiss against the blonde's forehead before joining him in the land of dreams.

**A/N: So it's done... What do you think? **

**This is for Jay and Matt :P Hope you enjoy it**

**TamaChan~**


End file.
